1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to yeast and mold (fungus) inhibiting products produced by Lactobacillus species, particularly a Lactobacillus casei having the essential identification characteristics of Lactobacillus casei var. rhamnosus NRRL-B-15972. In particular, the present invention relates to a process for producing the products and to their use in preventing yeast and mold growth in foods and other materials.
2. Prior Art
Various substances are produced by microorganisms which are antimicrobial in character.
Lactobacillus are known to produce metabolic products that are antibacterial and allow them to compete more effectively in certain environments. It is not believed to be known that lactobacilli produce any separately isolatable metabolic products which inhibit yeast and mold.